RWBY - An Enlightening Experience
by FullOfCharm
Summary: This is based off that Korean restaurant for singles, which, if you haven't seen, please look it up. Anyways, I thought it was adorable, and wanted to place one of my favorite pairings in that situation. Character is a bit nuanced in this so, I hope you like it. Please leave feedback, I appreciate it ;D
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Dinner For Two

The offer was too enticing. Having been cut off from my father, and having to still pay the bills, I couldn't turn it down. I had to eat, granted I was not terribly fond of noodles to begin with. I worked full time, and went to university full time; I shared an apartment with Blake who also shared my work ethic, thankfully. The cat lover suggested I come to the restaurant, as it offered a free meal to single patrons. She said it was, to quote her directly, 'an enlightening experience.' I didn't understand the word choice, but, if there's anything I've learned in the past few months, it's that food is food.

So, having swallowed most of my pride long ago, I bowed to the greeter as he handed me the free coupon. I was seated immediately, in a nice secluded booth for one. It was nice. I sat in a chair, a surprisingly comfortable one, in front of an enclosed wooden desk. It was an interesting set up for dining. My waitress placed a glass of water before me, directly after my seating (It was a much welcomed attentive service for a place that was about to serve me for free). I would, however, have to wait for my meal, which I couldn't very well mind given my position. I sat calmly, legs crossed, and hands on my lap, staring blankly at the wooden wall that I believed to divide me from the other customer across from the table. This _restaurant for singles_ was an oddity to me, it had full table seating, but the majority were these sectioned off desk like placements. Furthermore, all new single patrons were served for free, the business was something my father would either scoff or laugh at. I choose to be in a pleasant mood. Despite the table giving ample room, and leg space, the dividing wall and blinders on the sides just gave me claustrophobia. I only had myself to entertain, and no things to do so with, as the table was barren. The only actual 'thing' in front of me was a blacked out screen on one of the dividers, and my glass of water. It was lonely.

The space was abhorrently silent. I did not care for loud murmurs or obnoxious slurps of other restaurants, but I couldn't stand the notion that if a pin had dropped onto the carpet I could hear every tiny bounce it would make. This was a restaurant for singles, so no conversations were to be had. Perhaps, Blake believed the experience to be so 'enlightening' due to this eerily quiet atmosphere. I started hearing my own stomach churn in preparation for a full meal, something I've had to neglect for a long while. I was beginning to atrophy! As the sounds of my own body started invading my mind I shut my eyes and sighed. I hoped the waitress would be back with my food for no other reason than to speak with another human being.

"Thank you!" Since the restaurant had become a better library than most, I'm sure that high pitched chirp could be heard by every single person in the building. I had to suspect that the girl was seated beyond my divider, only because the volume of her voice was so powerful and startling. I just stared at the wooden wall that sliced the table in half. I wondered what kind of a girl could be so chipper in a place such as this. Perhaps the prospect of a free meal was all the motivation she needed.

Having not touched my beverage as of yet, I thought it was time to sip it mindlessly in an attempt to fill time. Small, quick sips, never taking my fingers from the glass, occupied me for enough time until the waitress finally came. The bowl she placed on my table was large, not just for a free meal - this place would not be open for business for much longer. The scent that wafted from it sent my saliva glands into a frenzy. I was terrified drool would pour from my mouth upon opening it. "Thank you." My words were immediately echoed by the excited young woman, overriding my volume. My waitress simply smiled, bowed, and left. I thanked the fact I was alone in that moment, my manners were not taken into consideration as I began to eat.

A sudden ping brought me out of my mesmerizing meal. I swallowed hard, and turned to the once blank screen on the blinder. It had lit up, asking me if I would like to eat with another person. The question was… poignant. Why would they invite singles to dine and then question how lonely they were? I believed it was rude. Nevertheless, they posed a question, and I was eating their food for free, so I felt obligated to answer them. I placed my chopsticks beside the bowl and pressed 'Yes.'

Without the warning I would have appreciated, the wooden divider that kept the table secluded rose. I couldn't form words. It was just so ridiculous. I answered honestly, but I didn't think they would honor it in such a way! Now they presented me with a table mate.

"Hello!" with a mouth full of noodles she blurt out a greeting. I was now face to face with that exuberant woman. She finally swallowed and put on a smile wider than I could ever achieve. "You were lonely, too?" I don't think I've ever heard that sentence asked with more cheer.

"Well, yes. Dining alone can be…" I was still so surprised from the sudden change in dining arrangements that the words escaped me.

"It isn't fun, nope." She seemed sweet. "I just came here because free food cannot be passed up!" It appeared we were in like mind.

"A free meal is the reason I chose to attend, as well." My confession caused her to hum in agreeance. If I was to be accompanied by her for the rest of the meal, it didn't seem to be that terrible. First, though, I needed to stimulate the conversation. "May I have your name?"

"OH, sorry! I'm, uh, Ruby." She lacked manners. Bits of food spat from her lips, fortunately falling short of my bowl.

"Weiss, Weiss Schnee." My response was hindered by trying to hide my revulsion.

"Because you two are a couple now, here is the couple's special." the waitress came back, from thin air, and interjected with the outlandish sentence. I almost choked. She set another bowl down and left, just like that. Ruby did not seem to pay her comment much mind, however.

"Want to split it?" I looked to Ruby, she was already digging into the newest addition.

"Please, and thank you." I made sure to not sound desperate. If there was going to be more FREE food, I couldn't very well ignore it. While I was enjoying the sensation of feasting upon a full meal for the first time in a long time, I felt a pulsing anxiety from the obvious silence that formed between Ruby and I. It almost subtracted from the flavor of the meal, almost; however, being hungry makes things taste that much better. I've learned that as a nice detail in the past few months. By the way Ruby was eating, I could tell the food tasted amazing to her. "Manners are forgone, when you're taking advantage of a free meal." That came out a little more judging than I thought it would.

"Oh." With a hard swallow and a small cough Ruby seemed to attempt proper form - she sat up straight and removed her elbow from the table. "I'm just happy to see so much food… you know?" Her sheepish smile was endearing. Guilt forced me to share my own depravity.

"As am I. I've been starved, lately." Ruby gained some confidence, it seemed, from my admittance. Maybe, appearing vulnerable helped me to be on common grounds with her?

"I know! But isn't this place so awesome! I mean we only get the free food once, but even then they pair us up with a new friend." 'Friend?' Interesting choice of words. I am glad she didn't hear the waitress's jab on our new status as a 'couple.'

"Friend…" The hiss slipped from my lips before I was able to catch it and I had to watch Ruby's face drop.

"Sorry, I, uh." She was nervous. She was cute.

"No, I'm sorry." I took a second. I was hesitant to expand my apology, not actually confident in any condolence I could conjure. We weren't friends. Acquaintances, barely. Though, that word may take her down further. She seemed like a lot, as a person. Talking with Blake was so much easier, we had a like temperament (even if she called me petulant at times). I remember we began rooming together, and within the first night we had fought over my family's business. She was a nice underpin for ridding myself of Father's control, and support. It took time, but we became friends.

This petite red clad girl seemed to be much nicer than Blake, and me for that matter. Her and I could be friends in due time, I suppose. "Ruby." The lash of her name in my voice brought her eyes to mine, she looked like I was about to scold her. "I'm to assume you're a depraved college student, like me?" She looked a bit younger.

It took her a moment, but with an audible beat, she laughed, "Yep!" She was an emotional one. "College is A LOT. Need free food."

"You don't work?"

"Can't. I'm on this ridiculous scholarship and I need to get this done with super quick. My sis works and does school, but other than that our Dad and Uncle help us not live in a dumpster." She has a lot of support, and, by the sound of it, needs it. This is what my family's money should be for, helping, not furthering my father's egotism. "What about you?"

"Oh, well, I've been living with a friend. She and I barely make rent. No supports." I meant to impress, you know, look mature.

"Oh, sorry…" She must have misread that entirely.

"Why are you apologizing?" My brows furrowed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." My command was not heeded. In her defense, my family had taught me one useful thing, how to steam roll someone. It wasn't in good use on Ruby, though. She'd stopped eating, and so had I, as I'd ruined the mood.

"Sorry-" Her apology was sharp and quick, and immediately followed by her diving face first back into her meal. I could only offer a sigh of frustration. I couldn't find lasting irritation, as my bowl beckoned for my return. I obliged. The remained of dinner was carried out in semi-silence. Ruby and I didn't keep a conversation, but the slight noises I allowed myself to make in the process of eating acted as a substitute, with Ruby returning in a hearty variety of din.

We'd both finished, sufficiently gorged, but hadn't elected to leave. The meal had been free, so neither of us had the finality of a check to pay to prompt us to leave. I opted to clean the area, even gesturing for Ruby's set. The girl tried to help, bless her heart, but I felt more than a tad guilty by my behavior. Once I'd positioned the napkins, bowls, and utensils for the server to retrieve, I straightened myself out in my seat. Ruby began to smile, and suppress a giggle.

"And what is so funny?"

"Oh, sorry!" She cleared her throat, forcing something out. "You're just really cute."

"I could say the same about you."

Is this what flirting is? I mean, My older sister had never really been accessible for me in that way, and Blake was no social butterfly. My pondering was short lived, due to Ruby's retort.

"Thanks!" She bore that unachievable grin, once again.

"Thank you." The server handled the dishes and waste, overshadowing any moment Ruby and I were having. We watched her leave, hands full.

"I guess we should leave, huh?" Ruby's leading inquiry drew pity from me. I didn't see any reason to discontinue my dealings with this little red hood.

"Yes." I got up, pushed in my chair, and watched Ruby do the same. At least she wasn't devoid of all etiquette. She did trade that lacking in for personable skills I lacked. Perhaps a joke of my own would do well. This had seemed to turn into an awkward date, and, among all the numerous things Blake had shown me, situational comedies dealt with 'dates' with levity. "Will that be back to your place, then?"

"Oh! Uh, sure? I mean my sis is home, I know she won't mind company, but..." This girl was too pure for this world.

"Excuse me? I'm a complete stranger!" Now I was scolding her.

"Wha-"

"Nevermind. Ruby, it was pleasure dining with you." I disregarding her naivety and began to head out.

"Yeah, it was. I mean, it was also my pleasure to have dined with you, as well. Miss Schnee." She tried to curtsy in the the short shorts she wore. It didn't look right. She seemed fun.

"Yes, miss?" I cocked my head, using the much frowned upon up speak to emphasize my question.

"Rose! Rose. Ruby Rose." She jumped at the chance to give her full name. I can understand why, it had a ring to it.

"Miss Rose." As I wore a skirt, my own curtsy was natural. I was showing off, again. I realized that, and swiftly took my leave, before I could harm her any further with my haughty antics.

"W-Wait!" Just as I set foot outside, underneath the setting sun, she jumped beside me. "Want to be friends, or something?"

"Or something?" I felt the need to scrutinize that addition. She didn't respond, looking too sheepish to muster a clarifier. The friend part was intriguing. I was only close with Blake, and she offered less fun than Ruby radiated upon sight. "Okay, Ruby Rose. A follow up dinner could be a start." Her face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Really!? Okay! My sister and I can cook. You can come over, and we can have a night where we play games, and watch movies, and stuff." I had to reel back from her exuberance, she may be more than I could handle. I may not be able to face her, and an older version of her, for an entire night, alone.

"May I bring a friend?" Ruby's hood flapped up, and onto her head as she jumped.

"Of course!" I felt the need to apologize to Blake in that moment. "It's a date!"

'A Date?'


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: Dinner Double Date?

I had faith. She was a woman of her word, but that didn't stop me from getting anxious fits. I knew I would live, but I didn't rightly know if I'd be scar free. All I needed was Blake to be with me. I took care to move a bit slower, on my way, to give her ample time to be their. I even opted to walk to their apartment from ours. Sadly, I arrived at Ruby's apartment door before Blake could even text me she'd gotten off work. I had faith she would show up, eventually. The prospect of sharing a night with a girl I'd just recently been acquainted with, and her stranger of a sister, seemed monumentally ludicrous as I stood in front of their door, alone.

I was there, nonetheless, and meant to see it through. To be fair, Ruby did make her sister out to be a responsible one, and Ruby herself had given every indication she was a nice, trustworthy girl. I suppose my fear was placed in just how I'd compare and interact with a girl that had a smile that could, perhaps, charm my father. Face to face was just an entirely different beast, even if we had been texting since the impromptu 'date,' and made good conversation at that. Thinking of it led me to resolve, grinning to myself at the image of our, admittedly, one sided text conversation. I picked up any confidence that I lacked, and lifted a fist to give the door a good, but not too hard, knock. The rule of threes was duly noted. My knuckles, and the back of my hand, collided with the door once, and twice, and again. I held my hand there, waiting. I had no knowledge of their floor plan, I might have to knock again to fully alert them of my presence. I did not have to wait.

The door flung open at the speed of sound. A new face was presented to me, grinning just as Ruby had. That was a great clue to their relation, and the only one I could gleam. The blonde in front of me had no discerning features to link her to Ruby, but her words rang true. "Hello~ You must be Weiss! I'm Yang, Ruby's big sis. It's _Weiss_ to meet you." Puns. Good lord.

"Yes, hello." I curtsied. Yang only stared at me.

"What has Ruby gotten herself into…"

"What?"

"Nothing." Yang turned heel and leapt away from the door frame to poke her head around a corner. "Ruby! Weiss is here!" This is going to be a long evening.

"Oh, Weiss!" Ruby sped around the corner, I feared she would knock Yang over like a bowling pin. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course. I promised to." I huffed, crossing my arms instinctively. My response was taken in ill, as Ruby recoiled. "May I come in?" Luckily, Ruby seemed to bounce back, easily. She gestured for me to come in, regaining her smile.

"So, I got stuff." I had no clue what stuff meant. She seemed excited, though. Ruby guided me to the kitchen, in which Yang was hunched over a large pot on the stove. "Yang!" Ruby began to bat at her sister, stopping her from stealing anymore from the pot. They seemed to get along well. Ruby's anger subsided as Yang giggled to herself, scampering out of the kitchen. It was bewildering to think these two were sisters. Winter and I had never gotten close to such jaunty exchanges. "I hope you like stew!" Stew, now that is something I could have made. "I've been letting it simmer all day." perhaps not…

"Yes, I find the dish comforting." Stew was a meal that never failed to warm my soul.

"Right!" Ruby cheered in agreeance, checking on her large concoction. "Our uncle Qrow came by and gave us some money for food, so I thought I'd go all out."

"He did give us a lot." Yang chirped from the other room, "He was drunk…" Oh dear. What type of family was this? Though, I can't say I am in any place to judge.

"I got carrots, beef, potatoes," Ruby went on to name the ingredients of her meal with a zeal I've never seen from any of my family's servers when I was little. "And! Dessert!" I hadn't realized Ruby had closed the lid on the pot and shuffled to the freezer. Her cheerfulness was cut off when the freezer door opened. "I forgot cookies!" Her eyes went to me, as if she'd disappointed me. "We need cookies." The freezer door shut, and Ruby sprung for her hoodie near the front door. She didn't give me much time to object, prying the door open. "I'll be right back, gotta hop over to the corner store."

"O-okay. Blake should still be a few, so take your time." Again, her eyes went wide.

"I forgot about your friend..." Ruby cursed in a hushed manner. She shut the door behind her without another word. She didn't even say goodbye to her sister.

"Stew and cookies." I looked back to the kitchen. The meal she had planned was classically winter-esque, despite it being mid spring.

"Ruby was so excited about today." Yang's sudden closeness behind me sent a shock up my spine. I turned to see her with a stack of DVDs in her arms. "She tried narrowing down some movies, but… you know." She lightly tousled the DVDs in her arms before gesturing with her head for me to follow. "She never brings friends over. So, thanks." When we arrived at the living room, Yang dumped all the contents of her arms unto the couch.

"I understand" In more ways than one. Blake acted as my only true constant companion. All my coworkers, and classmates kept their distance from my 'attitude,' which I don't blame them for. I tend to avoid them too. "Ruby seems interesting." The comment was a slip of the tongue.

"Interesting?" Yang's inquiry held something in it. "How~?" Maybe meant to tease?

"Well, she…" I didn't have a good answer. After a few seconds of silence a third party had the good grace to relieve me of the question. An adorable small corgi appeared from thin air and pleaded at my feet. "Hello." His cuteness overwhelmed me. I was powerless against him.

"That's Zwei, our dog." Yang waved, giving me permission to pick him up. I took her offer in stride, scooping up the corgi. He was so fluffy. "Just…" Yang's voice pulled me back to reality. "Thanks. My little sis has a lot of schoolwork. I have to drag her out with my friends get her out. Plus she's pretty bad with new people." Yang threw herself onto the couch, somehow missing all the rummage she scattered.

"Me and my roommate don't find ourselves going out much either." I confessed, taking my own seat among the DVDs.

"Oh, yeah, your friend. Ruby said you were bringing one. Who-" My phones buzz jumped at the chance to answer her question. Blake had finally contacted me to ask for the address. "That them?" I tried responding to Blake, and Yang, as well as petting Zwei all at once but I had to give up on the dog.

"Yes." I forwarded the address.

"What's her name?"

"Blake." The name caused a shift from Yang's Ruby like happiness to a look of befuddlement.

"Belladonna?" That was her last name.

"Yes. How do you-" Yang only began to laugh, now cursing Blake's name in, what I hoped to be, a joking manner. I was left, staring at her, now the one with a question needing answered.

"Guess that's why she told me she could come over tonight. She was already coming over." I didn't follow. I took to mindlessly grooming Zwei with slow pets, once more.

"I don't follow…" I did, obviously, but it was so ridiculous that it couldn't have been true.

"She's looking at that address, probably going 'what the-!'" By how amused Yang was I ascertained this was not a joke. I looked back to my phone to see Blake's confusion as well, in a very simple response. The screen asked me a concise question. 'Is this a joke?' No, it wasn't. I told her that Yang also found it funny. She didn't respond to that text, though.

"That is very odd." Pocketing the phone, I couldn't help but ponder the absurdity. "How do you two know each other?"

"Exactly how you and Rubes met." Her voice was matter of fact. "At that singles restaurant."

"That explains her opinion on the place." I breathed, acknowledging, what I perceived as, the 'hot mess' Blake referenced when I demanded she accompany me to dinner tonight.

"Oh?" Yang seemed to inch closer.

"When she recommended I go, she had told me it was, and I quote, 'an enlightening experience.' Now I understand why, even more than when I was eating with Ruby."

"'Enlightening experience,' huh?" Yang took to wondering the meaning of that herself, eyes upturned to the ceiling. "Did she not know she was gay?" I was, luckily, not offered any type of beverage as of yet, otherwise, I would have been choking on it. By the reaction I had involuntarily provided, Yang felt the need to push further. "Did you not know she was gay? Or bisexual, or-"

"I don't believe she cares." I resorted to upspeak in the sentence, as I myself wasn't truly sure of Blake's sexuality. "You two are dating, then?" The thought of her and Blake together did not fit in my mind.

"Yep. During that surprise date, I asked her out for real. She couldn't resist the Yang charm." She took to adjusting her shirt and smiling proudly. "Looks like my baby sis ain't such a baby anymore, if she's asking girls like you out, too."

"Excuse me?" I had to stop paying any mind to the dog in my lap. My bewildered need for clarification sent Yang's face into a journey.

"Wait. Did. Are you not. Did Ruby not." She shut her lips and looked off to the side of me. She took a breath. "Are you not into my sister, or?" Now that was such a forward question, now wasn't it.

"She seems nice." I was unsure in my answer. It was clearly not what Yang had been looking for, however.

"Nice? My lil sis is amazing!"

"I don't deny that." The fire she held was dying out, maybe due to my unwillingness to play social tennis the way she'd hoped to. Though this all did get me wondering. "Does Ruby see me as…" The exact wording was not coming to mind. An audible, and very visual, sigh left Yang. That was all the notification I needed. "I didn't consider her in that way." The words didn't mean to sting, but Yang winced at them. To my credit, and Ruby's credit, I truthfully hadn't considered anyone in that way, ever.

"Let her down gently, please." Yang's words sounded of defeat. I didn't get to respond, as the door to their apartment burst open with a bang. Zwei jumped from my lap, while I jumped out of my skin.

"Back!" Ruby's strained voice huffed and puffed. The door clicked closed. Ruby neglected the kitchen and draped herself over the back of the couch, letting the roll of cookie dough she'd retrieved accompany the numerous DVDs.

"There was no need to run." I didn't mean for it to sound so ungrateful. It did sound akin to a hiss, causing Ruby to apologize. I told her not to apologize, which she only apologized for further. She kept her face buried in one of the cushions of the couch for each apology. Yang picked the cookie dough out from the pile, and made her way to the kitchen. Ruby and I were left alone, in silence. "Thank you" I was trying not to be rude. Ruby perked up at my thanks, flashing that grin.

"Can't have stew without cookies." Her statement held little logic, but she seemed all too sure of it. I just nodded. "Oh, when's your friend getting her?" Right, if this was to be a 'date' between her and I, why would she have been so accepting of more company. Yang must have misunderstood her sister's motives. Winter and I have misunderstood each other at times.

"Soon." I couldn't produce an ETA, but the all encompassing 'soon' felt adequate.

"Speaking of her friend." Yang appeared behind Ruby, hands free of cookie dough, to playfully kick at her legs. Ruby didn't seem to mind, keeping her face to me and her body over the couch. "Turns out it's Blake, small world."

"Whoa, really?" Ruby's body gained some life, pushing off from the cushions to gain a standing position. "That's like fate."

"Yeah, kinda." Yang's response was weak, for some reason. Ruby's wonderment with such a romantic piece of chance put Yang off, her eyes looking to me. She looked worried.

I cleared my throat, not the kindest way to get attention, "Ruby, Yang tells me we need to find something to watch among these." Ruby turned to the DVDs strued about the couch, contemplating the mess.

"This is gonna be hard." She treated this with the seriousness of an exam. The task extended to pouring over Ruby's collection of all media - music, TV, web-series. It was quite fun, actually. She proclaimed every single item to be, "one my favorites." By the time Blake arrived the idea of narrowing down anything to watch from the smorgasbord of media was a pipe dream. Blake had the good sense to tell us to just randomly pick one, which seemed much more appealing than going over the list another time.

Yang was the first one to blurt out a name. I had no idea what this series was about, even after Blake explained it was like "Clerks-meets-Star Wars." It sounded interesting. I wasn't ready for the unabashedly crass humor. It was appalling that such an innocent girl as Ruby was so invested in such a series. Yang spent most of the viewing squeezing Blake tight with every laugh. Blake didn't mind the constraints, nor the abhorrent humor. Each joke caught me off guard completely.

We watched all of the 'Blood Gulch Chronicles" that night. And it was extremely hilarious...

Once the first season was finished, however, I heavily implied we should take a break and get some food. I needed to regroup from the initial shock. Ruby almost jumped out of seat, and rushed to the kitchen. I followed her, worried something was wrong, but all she was doing was readying the cookies for the oven. She insisted they be ready after we eat.

Ruby was happy to serve us, giving us much too large of helpings. The stew smelled amazing, and I was more than a bit famished, so my eyes began to agree with the proportions Ruby was dealing. The taste of the concoction helped my conviction. I was not as hungry as when her and I ate at the Korean restaurant, but her food tasted much better. Ruby proved to be an extremely competent cook.

That night proved to be a unique experience. For one point I have to concied that crude humor may have merit. And, most interestingly, the cookies. I've never been a fan of sweets. That disposition may have been breed from my parents, however. The desserts that were put on the table never tasted how people described. I could only parce out an overly indulgent and offensive attack on my tastebuds. With Ruby, though, it was different. What is funny about those cookies is that they were ready to bake cheap cookie dough from the freezer aisle. Simpler things have been shown to be quite significant since I left the rule of my parents.

"Just stay…" Yang groaned. To be perfectly honest, I agreed with almost all the sentiment she held in those words. Time had gotten away from us, the night had turned into very early morning quickly. Yang was more interested in keeping Blake there than anything else, for obvious reasons.

"Sorry." Blake's lack of sleep usually manifests in disinterest. She shed Yang from her, letting the blonde slump off the couch. I was thankful for Blake's willingness to leave her new lover, she was my ride home that night.

"I'm glad you came." I was surprised Ruby was able to say anything at all. Her body, and face, had become extremely well acquainted with the blankets and pillows of the couch. Zwei had made himself comfortable beside her, fitting in like Ruby was his own bed. They showed no signs of moving. "You're cool." Her voice trailed off, muffled in the cushions and fabric.

I looked to see Yang being dragged across the floor, gripped tight to Blake's ankle. My roommate was trying, lazily, to regain all her belongings. I knew I would still have some time to speak with Ruby. "Thank you for inviting me, Ruby."

I don't know if she said, "You're welcome," or, "Sore felt them." I'm positive it was the first one. Even I was suffering from exhaustion at that point, so the world kept turning dark for more than a few seconds at a time. I couldn't bare to keep my eyes open for long.

"I had a lot of fun." The confession came with a smile on my lips.

"I'm so glad." I'm sure she had a smile, with her face buried. "I really like you." She was adorable.

"Really, now?" The comeback came naturally.

"Yeah."

Yang's words from earlier that night rang in my head, as I had another prolonged blink. I breathed, opening my eyes to see Ruby still lying still. I looked to see Yang on her knees, hugging Blake's legs, tightly. Blake had given up it seemed, mindlessly petting her girlfriend's head. She was looking to me though, bags under her eyes. She wanted me to help her get away.

"Hey, Ruby." All I received in response was a lackadaisical grunt, or hum of acknowledgement. "I enjoy your company, too." Ruby gave another notice of hearing my words. "This was a nice time."

"Yang said, uh…" She paused. I thought she had fallen asleep before resuming, "Yang was worried you wouldn't like this date thing." This girl did see me that way. Didn't she? I looked back to Blake and Yang. Blake took playing with Yang's hair. Yang seemed content.

Yang was wrong. I wasn't going to 'let her down easy.' I was hesitant, but started easily, "Ruby." That noise vibrated off the pillow she stuffed her face onto, again. "Would you like to go to dinner with just you and I, some time?" I almost choked on my words.

"Mhhm" I was powerless against her.

"Good," it's a date.


End file.
